


Opportunity and Motive

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Opportunity and Motive

Spike woke up in Angel's old Sunnydale apartment. Rather, Spike woke up in Angel: in his toes and chest and his hulking oversized shoulders and where the _hell_ had Dawn and Willow sent him to?

Nothing to be done now. They'd get him back.

They'd bloody well better get him back.

So: find blushing little teeny bopper Buffy. Or would that cause a para-whatsit? Better not.

A blooming onion, that's what he needed. One last taste of deep-fried perfection.

Wait.

He eyed the single chocolate hair on the pillow and started to grin.

Bugger paradox. What he needed was bleach.


End file.
